X The Sequel
by After Death
Summary: Ok. This is three years after the apocalypse. Kamui has to find his friends and help this strange girl who has told them about a new evil. Eventually will be very long. Not very good right now but just wait.


X The Sequel  
  
Chapter 1 Mysterious Voice  
  
  
  
The battle over Heaven and Earth was won. But the victor only had one survivor, the dragon of Heaven, Kamui Shirou. Tokyo is now at peace and Kamui lives at his deceased best friends' and lovers' house; cherishing the memories of their childhood days and regretting the apocalypse. *It's been three years Fuma. My dear friend. I shall never forget you*, he thought looking at a picture of him, Fuma, and Kotori. He sat and slowly caressed the picture. A wall of deep sorrow started to form in his eyes along with tears.  
  
"Kamui......", a mysterious girls' voice called out. Kamui dropped the picture and looked up, his eyes wide. "Kotori? No", he shook his head. "Kamui......"  
  
"Who...who's there", he asked as he stood up and looked around. "Kamui......I need you Kamui......Help me......"  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
  
"Help me Kamui......Before it's too late......"  
  
"What are you talking about? What would be too late", Kamui asked starting to block the voice out of his mind. *It sounds so much like Kotori. But it's not real. Don't believe it. It's just a figment of my imagination. Just my imagination.*  
  
"But I am real Kamui......I need your help......Before it's too late......Too late for everyone......And everything in the universe......"  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking? What are you talking about? How is this all supposed to make any sense?! Just stop", Kamui screamed slamming his fists on the coffee table. "Just stop", he yelled. His anger rising, causing half of the house to be blown to pieces. "Please stop Kamui......Come to me......Talk to me......"  
  
"Why? How? I don't even know who you are, so how exactly am I supposed to talk to you? Right now all you're doing is tormenting me; using some mysterious voice. If you wish to seek help from me, then I first have to know who you are." The voice remained silent. A tremble started to emit from the Earth. Kamui tried to keep his balance. Suddenly a dark portal formed from the destroyed part of the house.  
  
"What? What is that?"  
  
"It's a portal Kamui......Enter and find me......"  
  
"Find you? Why would I have to find you? If you created this portal, shouldn't it lead me straight to you", Kamui asked half irritated. "Only one's who are worthy can find me......I am giving you a chance......There are many tasks in the maze Kamui......If you can get through the maze......There will be another portal leading straight to me......" Kamui looked at the portal. "You mean you want me to go in there? I totally refuse. I've learnt my lesson about trusting anyone. I will not take responsibility for the city again!"  
  
"It's not only for the city Kamui......It's for all of mankind's creation......You must help......You're salvation's only hope......" Kamui looked at the ground. His fists were clenched and his anger was rising again. "I am not going to take place in another apocalyptic battle! I've already lost everyone I loved! Everyone! And yet you, this mysterious voice out of nowhere wants me to save the universe?! No! I will not help you!"  
  
"I know your pain Kamui......I watched the apocalypse......I saw the death of all of your friends......But please help me......Go through the portal......into the maze......Your friends are in there waiting......"  
  
"What do you mean they're in there waiting?"  
  
"I have brought them back......They too are in the maze......It is their destiny as it is yours......The maze is very challenging......Your friends are in there......Fighting......"  
  
"Fighting? What is this maze you speak of? Is it some sort of test?"  
  
"No Kamui......It is not a test......I am being held prisoner in my own palace......The maze was put there to stop intruders......Stop them from getting to me......There are beasts and dead ends......Warriors and black holes......Even other dimensions......Step through the portal Kamui......Find your friends......Find them and help me!!!...Please......The portal cannot last much longer......Please......" The voice died away.  
  
*What was that? Could that voice be telling the truth? Could my friends be revived?*  
  
"There's only one way to find out", Kamui told himself and stepped up to the portal. "Here it goes", he said as he hesitantly walked into it. Everything around him started to spin wildly. Darkness started to engulf the room and soon Kamui was standing in a blank cosmic void. "What is this place", Kamui asked looking around him. Suddenly white fog began to form, and swim upward, creating a wall ten feet high and six feet wide. Slowly it started to form the shape of two giant doors, and when it was complete, the doors turned into crystal. "What is that?  
  
"That is the entrance to the maze Kamui", the mysterious girls' voice said. It was a lot more clear and less distant. "This is the gate to the maze", Kamui asked walking up to it. He walked around to the back to find there was no room to lead into. "What kind of door is this? It doesn't lead anywhere."  
  
"It does Kamui. Walk around to the other side." Kamui did as said. There was a slit on the side of the right door. "What is this for" ,Kamui asked touching the slit. "The only way to enter the maze is to insert the key into the slit."  
  
"I have no key. Why did you bring me here if I do not have the utensil to get in?"  
  
"But you do Kamui. The key is the sword. The sword that rests inside your soul. The Sword of the Apocalypse." Kamui looked up. "The...the sword? But I...I'm sorry. I can not."  
  
"You have the power Kamui. Just remember."  
  
"I have no power of which you speak. I may have had, but that was a long time ago."  
  
"That is not it Kamui. You only do not wish to remember. You have the power; you know you do. Why won't you release the sword Kamui? Why do you wish not to trust me? You must Kamui! You have to release the sword! Please!"  
  
"Why?! You dare ask me why?! If you watched the battle of the apocalypse then you know! I killed my best friend with that sword! I killed him! And now, three years later, you want me to once again hold the murder weapon that is covered with Fuma's blood?! I will not! If that is a problem then you can send me back to my home and let me rest peacefully!" The voice did not speak. A light wind brushed across the void. "I am sorry you feel that way. But if you can remember the battle and your friend so well, then holding the sword will put that burden behind! If you can live remembering all of the times you had with your friend, the you can hold the sword! I know it will hurt your heart deeply Kamui, but you have to trust me! You are going to have to hold the sword! If not for me then do it for Fuma!" Kamui stood speechless. A thousand comments rushed through his head. He shut his eyes and hung his head low. Slowly hi lifted his arm to his side. His body began to burn in a blue flame of power. The Sword of the Apocalypse formed in his hand. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the sword. "I can feel your pain Kamui. I know how deeply this must hurt, but you know it is the right thing. I know it and you know it. Do you know what to do next?"  
  
"Yes." Kamui walked up to the crystal door. He brought the sword up to the slit. "Wait Kamui. Once you step through those door, you will enter a room with another set of doors. In the room I will explain to you the rules, then you must use the sword again. But I will tell you this. That sword is very powerful. It will help you fulfill your mission." Kamui nodded and jammed the sword into the slit. The doors started to glow a magnificent gold and opened. Then Kamui was being swept into another portal. This one instead of blackness had a brilliance of colors dancing around in circles. Suddenly Kamui was being jerked forward, and then there was an abrupt halt. Kamui's feet slammed to the ground and he fell landing on his right knee and left hand. Kamui stood up and looked around. He was standing in another dark room with a set of crystal doors; only this room had one candle floating in mid air, giving the room a dim light. "I will explain to you the rules now Kamui. They are very simple. Number one: Killing is allowed. All of the beasts, warriors, and other creatures in there will fight you. Though some may not. When you enter a battle you will be surround by a pentacle. This means that the battle in engaged. Number two: If you find yourself at a dead end, you may blast the wall, only beware. If the wall does not lead to another path, it will lead to another dimension. Number three: All dimensions are in a series of games. Once you defeat the game you will be transported to a path and you will continue. Number four: Also a caution. You can die. Right now is the time to decide if you wish to continue, because once you enter the maze, you can not escape. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes. What happens when I find my friends? Am I allowed to stay with them of is this a one player only?"  
  
"If you find them you may continue with them."  
  
"Ok. What happens when you enter another dimension?"  
  
"Each dimension has different tasks. If you complete the tasks it will transport you to another path."  
  
"Are all of my friends revived? Are they all in a group right now" Is my mother with them", Kamui asked asking a step forward. "The keepers of the two Swords of the Apocalypse could not be revived. I am sorry." Kamui hung his head low. "As of right now none of your friends have found each other, but that does not mean they will not."  
  
"I have one last question. When I enter the maze, will I be able to contact you?"  
  
"There is one way you can." A light blue mist appeared and created a small box. Kamui looked at it.  
  
"Open it Kamui." Carefully Kamui opened the box. Inside it was a talisman in the shape of a dragon. He pick it up, and almost dropped it. "It's freezing. It feels like its made of ice."  
  
"Indeed it is. Please be careful with it Kamui. Its been in that box since the beginning of time."  
  
"What? Then how can it still be..I mean it's ice isn't it? Why isn't it melting?"  
  
"The ice is magic. Whenever you need me all you have to do is hold it and ask your question." Kamui looked at it and nodded. He took his sword and thrust it into the door. This time the doors opened and he was facing an opening with to walls on each side. "Here goes nothing", he said and started walking forward. 


End file.
